Liberando a Andrómeda
by SilentDrago
Summary: Historia paralela a "En coma". La madre de Maki cuenta los hechos desde su punto de vista.


****(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)****

 ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Les traigo esta historia que, como dice la sinopsis, es paralela a "En coma" y contada por la mamá de Maki. ¿Qué dirá? Descúbranlo ahora.****

* * *

 **Liberando a Andrómeda**

Amores de adolescencia. Son pocos los que resisten el paso del tiempo; la mayoría se marchita después de unos años, y otros ni siquiera pueden considerarse relaciones. Los que llegan a la adultez son realmente afortunados, más aún si duran toda la vida. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues porque también viví uno de esos amores. ¿Cómo resultó todo? Digamos que mi amor pasó por períodos sumamente difíciles…, pero es mejor que cuente todo desde el principio para que me entiendan.

Durante mi época en la secundaria, me di cuenta de que me gustaban las mujeres. Tuve algunas novias, pero con ninguna duré mucho tiempo. Debo mencionar que esto fue algo que les oculté a mis padres; ambos eran demasiado conservadores y esperaban que eventualmente me casara con un hombre con un buen pasar económico, dada la buena situación de mi familia. Pero la vida puso en mi camino a alguien muy especial nada más entrar a la preparatoria, una chica que se convertiría en mi gran amor.

Esa mirada de color ámbar, ese largo cabello gris moviéndose con el viento, captaron mi atención nada más verlos. Nos hicimos amigas relativamente rápido, pero mi cariño por ella rápidamente se convirtió en algo más con el paso del tiempo. De un momento a otro, el estar en su compañía hacía que mi corazón latiera sumamente rápido. No me tomó mucho comprender qué era lo que me pasaba: me había enamorado, y es que ella no solo era bonita, sino también amable, comprensiva y tranquila; que me atrajera fue algo natural.

Para mi fortuna, no fui la única que desarrolló sentimientos. Nos volvimos novias poco después, y nuestra relación se asemejó mucho a la de una de esas novelas románticas algo cursis que les gustan a algunas personas: había besos, abrazos, caricias, pequeños regalos, bromas típicas de amantes; aunque claro, hacíamos todo eso a escondidas para que nadie supiera de lo nuestro. Lamentablemente, cuando las cosas van demasiado bien, suelen aparecer las dificultades por más que uno trate de evitarlas, y en mi caso, dicha dificultad tuvo que ver con el hombre que eligieron mis padres como mi prometido.

La impresión que me dio la primera vez que lo vi fue que sería difícil tratar con él; emitía un aura de seguridad y de intimidación.

Su apellido era Nishikino, y era hijo de una prestigiosa familia de médicos. Llegado el momento, heredaría el hospital de sus padres, por lo que era considerado un excelente prospecto para mí. Por cobardía, no confesé ni mi orientación sexual ni el hecho de que ya tenía novia, y tampoco me atreví a confesarle la verdad a ella sobre que me habían comprometido. Ella se enteró mucho después… y las cosas no terminaron bien.

Terminada la preparatoria, ingresé a estudiar medicina a la universidad, al igual que mi prometido. Él conmigo siempre se portaba como un caballero, procurando ser muy detallista, pero a pesar de esos gestos nunca pude corresponderle: mi exnovia seguía habitando en mi corazón y era ella la dueña de mis pensamientos. En cuanto a él, pude tomarle cariño al menos; había momentos en los que se exasperaba, pero en el fondo era un buen hombre.

Finalizada la universidad, ambos nos casamos. El que se suponía debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida lo vi como un error, un castigo por haber sido tan cobarde. Muchas veces me dije a mí misma que debí haber luchado por ella sin importar qué pensaran mis padres, pero ya no podía llorar por la leche derramada; no me quedaba más opción que ser una buena esposa y ayudarlo con el hospital de su familia.

No todo fue malo, eso sí. Tuve a uno de mis mayores tesoros tiempo después: mi hermosa hija Maki. Cuando vi esa pequeña cara de bebé, esos ojos morados brillantes, ese cabello rojo, le prometí que siempre velaría por ella y su felicidad. Lástima que mi esposo ya había trazado sus propios planes para Maki, y el que se repitiera la historia era lo principal.

Decidí intervenir. Él determinó todo lo que quería que nuestra hija estudiara, pero lo convencí para inscribirla también en clases de piano. Ese fue el factor clave de todo lo que aconteció años más tarde. Por supuesto, yo no lo supe en su momento.

Cuando Maki cumplió los quince, mi esposo se empeñó en buscarle un prometido. Todo lo que yo viví comenzaba a vivirlo ella. Para colmo, él la sacó de las clases de piano para que se enfocara únicamente en los temas de medicina y administración, y la inscribió en una escuela pública con el único fin de que hiciera contactos para el futuro. La cobardía nuevamente hizo de las suyas en mi espíritu; a pesar de que quería ayudarla, no lo hice por temor a que mi esposo reaccionara mal.

Una baja calificación y una confesión de Maki terminaron provocando el final de los planes trazados para ella y, de paso, me ayudaron también a no seguir actuando como lo había estado haciendo.

Mi hija, que siempre había sido una muchacha estudiosa, obtuvo un 68 en un examen de inglés. Tras una discusión con mi marido, Maki nos reveló que era miembro de un grupo de _idols_ en su escuela. Él no se lo tomó bien y la obligó a abandonarlo para que se concentrara únicamente en lo académico. Solamente la intervención de las amigas de mi hija, especialmente Sonoda-san, le hizo cambiar de idea. En cuanto a la confesión, se produjo unos meses después, cuando se enteró de que estaba comprometida para casarse con alguien a quien no conocía de nada; nunca antes había visto a Maki con una expresión de sorpresa como la de ese día. Ahí soltó la bomba:

\- A tu única hija, tu heredera, no le gustan los hombres.

Mi pequeña era como yo. La gran diferencia radicaba en que mientras yo oculté mi verdad, ella la asumió arriesgándose a sufrir el rechazo. Los epítetos que usó mi esposo contra ella fueron horribles, demasiado fuertes para ser contados; y verla ahí, al borde de las lágrimas mientras se defendía, me partió el corazón. No me di cuenta en ese mismo momento, pero Maki con su actuar había aflojado mi cadena un poco, esa cadena que me mantenía prisionera y me impedía vivir como debía.

También hubo otro hecho que debo mencionar y que ocurrió poco antes de la discusión entre mi hija y mi esposo: me volví a encontrar con mi exnovia.

Fui a ver una presentación del grupo de _idols_ de mi hija en la escuela, y ahí, después de muchos años, la vi de nuevo. A pesar del paso del tiempo, seguía siendo hermosa. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos. Se había convertido en la directora de Otonokizaka y había tenido una hija, quien era parte del grupo. Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa que puso al verme y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza; lo único que quería era abrazarla y conversar sobre todo lo que habíamos vivido, por lo que le pedí su número para seguir en contacto con ella. No puedo negar que temía que rechazara mi petición por todo lo ocurrido con nosotras en el pasado, pero afortunadamente ella aceptó.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en el tiempo que estuvimos separadas, por lo que nos juntamos un día a hablar de eso: yo le conté todo lo ocurrido en mi vida y ella hizo lo mismo; su hija Kotori había sido resultado de un tratamiento de fertilización y compartía nuestros gustos; su novia era la misma chica que convenció a mi marido de permitir que Maki se quedara en el grupo. En lo que respecta a nosotras, me contó que, si bien le había dolido lo que pasó con nuestra relación, eventualmente entendió las circunstancias y acabó perdonándome. Oírlo de sus labios liberó un gran peso de mi corazón, y las lágrimas que siguieron a eso terminaron por limpiarme de toda esa culpa.

Ese encuentro dio pie a muchos otros, y con el paso de los días me di cuenta de una cosa: mis sentimientos por ella resurgieron. Ella también me dio a entender que seguía sintiendo cosas por mí, pero que no quería ser la causante de la separación de mi familia; mas en lo que a mí respectaba, ya había decidido que lucharía por ella como no lo hice antes. La manera de hacerlo, eso sí, no la tenía clara.

Afortunadamente, el destino se puso de mi parte.

Mientras estaba inmersa en mi predicamento se produjo la discusión entre Maki y su padre. Me vi reflejada en ella, con la diferencia de que mi hija sí se atrevió a luchar. De todas formas, su actuar me dio fuerzas a mí también. Eso lo comprendí después.

Actuando de una manera impropia de mí, le confesé mi propia sexualidad a mi esposo y le pedí el divorcio. Aunque él intentó a toda costa que no lo dejara, no pensaba dar marcha atrás, no cuando finalmente me había reencontrado con el amor de mi vida. A los pocos días, me fui a vivir con ella. Por supuesto, me llevé a Maki conmigo; no permitiría que la siguieran lastimando gratuitamente.

No pasó mucho para que retomara mi antigua relación. Volver a probar aquellos labios me llenaba de dicha, y no puedo describir las sensaciones que experimenté cuando por primera vez mi cuerpo y el suyo se fundieron en la pasión. Unos meses después, el divorcio con mi esposo se concretó: ya era completamente libre para estar con quien de verdad quería.

Mi hija también hacía avances con la chica que le gustaba. Me alegraba verla tan feliz después de mucho tiempo; se le notaba en los ojos lo enamorada que estaba, aunque trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada importante. La muchacha en cuestión se apellidaba Yazawa, era dos años mayor que Maki y formaba parte de su grupo. No la conocía, pero por lo que me contaba Maki, era muy dulce aunque con un carácter difícil. Le dije que si de verdad le gustaba, luchara por ella y no se dejara amedrentar por el qué dirán; ella contaba con mi más irrestricto apoyo.

En cuanto a mi exesposo, no lo volví a ver hasta pasados varios meses. Lucía mucho más delgado que la última vez, quizás incluso algo ojeroso; pero se lo notaba más calmado. Me hizo saber que no tenía intenciones de pelear y que quería conversar conmigo y con Maki. Ella no se encontraba en casa en ese momento, pero yo accedí a hablar con él mientras esperaba su regreso.

Nuestra plática se asemejó mucho a un tratado de paz entre nosotros. Según lo que me dijo, decidió estudiar a fondo el tema de la homosexualidad en lugar de solo atacarla, esto tras enterarse no solamente de las preferencias de Maki y las mías, sino también de las amigas de nuestra hija. Como él dijo, ella siempre nos iba a ligar aun si estábamos separados, así que lo ideal era mantener una relación cordial por su bien. Entre otras cosas, también me informó que había cancelado el compromiso, por lo que Maki era libre de elegir a la persona que quisiera como pareja.

\- No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá cuando se entere –le dije.

Mi novia también se unió a nuestra conversación, contándole que Maki, a pesar de todos los problemas que habíamos tenido, seguía siendo la alumna aplicada de siempre. Eso le causó bastante satisfacción, y su expresión en aquel momento lo puso de manifiesto.

Cuando Maki volvió, su estupefacción fue mayor que la mía. Le hice saber que su padre no venía a pelear, sino a conversar con ella, por lo que mi novia y yo los dejamos a solas para que pudieran platicar tranquilamente. Nosotras nos retiramos a nuestra habitación para seguir hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y fue en ese momento que ella hizo un comentario que recuerdo hasta el día de hoy:

\- ¿Sabes? Tu ex es un hombre muy valiente. Alguien con su posición social difícilmente se atrevería a reconocer que se equivocó, y menos en un tema tan delicado como este. Seguramente todavía le duele que lo de ustedes no funcionara, pero por lo menos quiere recuperar a su hija, y eso no cualquiera lo hace.

Le encontré toda la razón, y un beso en sus labios fue la forma de decirle que concordaba con ella.

Maki entró al cuarto mucho después. Había rastros secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Viendo eso, mi novia nos dejó a solas; era un tema que había que tratar entre madre e hija. Una vez que quedamos solo nosotras dos, Maki me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. No era un llanto triste, eso sí, sino uno de liberación, de dejar que ese veneno que tenía acumulado escurriera y saliera de su cuerpo. Ya más calmada, me contó que ella y su padre se perdonaron mutuamente y estaban dispuestos a recomponer su lazo. Escuchar aquello me alegró.

\- Ahora que las cosas se tranquilizaron, quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué, mamá?

\- Quiero conocer a esa chica. Ya sabes, Yazawa-san.

Ver a Maki ponerse roja por los nervios fue algo que sin duda la ayudaría. Ya había sufrido mucho; era hora de que comenzara a pensar en cosas más agradables.

\- ¡Mamá!

* * *

\- Las novias pueden besarse.

Han pasado diez años desde aquellos hechos. Mi hija y Nico-san, la ya mencionada Yazawa, celebran hoy su boda después de que los matrimonios del mismo sexo fueran legalizados en el país. Estoy muy feliz por ella y no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Mi novia (aún no hemos querido dar el paso porque estamos bien así) sostiene mi mano para calmarme.

\- Tu hija se ve preciosa.

\- Debo agradecerle a la tuya por diseñar su vestido.

\- Creo que pronto la veremos hacer lo mismo…, aunque no sé si Umi-san está preparada.

\- Puede ser tímida, pero se nota que la ama. De seguro ella misma será quien pida matrimonio primero.

A lo lejos, ubicado en otro asiento, veo a mi exesposo. No se quedó solo en la promesa de cambiar, sino que de verdad ha hecho cosas durante estos años para mostrar que el tema ya no le afecta: le dio el visto bueno a Nico-san para convertirse en parte de la familia Nishikino y llevó a nuestra hija al altar el día de hoy. Ojalá él también encuentre a una mujer que lo quiera y lo valore; después de todo lo que ha pasado, merece ser feliz.

Mientras lo miro, pienso en lo siguiente para él:

 _\- Lamento si no pude darte lo que querías, pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca iba a poder amarte. A pesar de todo, te doy las gracias por haberme dado una hija tan maravillosa y valiente. Créeme que he llegado a quererte mucho, y espero que la vida te sonría de ahora en adelante a ti también, porque te lo has ganado. Gracias otra vez._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. Recuerden comentar y darme sus impresiones.  
**

 **Esta pareja ya ha sido tocada antes en otros fics, pero si las etiquetas no me mienten, es la primera vez que una historia en español se centra específicamente en ella. Por lo demás, es la única pareja alternativa que tengo.  
**

 **Probablemente muchos se pregunten por qué elegí que Kotori fuera producto de un tratamiento de fertilización. La respuesta es más simple de lo que parece: si tu novia te deja para estar con un hombre, sería muy descarado de tu parte hacer lo mismo después. Por eso tomé esa decisión.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
